Een nieuwe start?
by Dragon-fang18
Summary: Dit verhaal speelt zich af na hoofdstuk 298 en bevat spoilers Er zijn aanwijzingen te vinden van Gruvia en Gerza maar dit weet ik nog niet zeker of ik dit aanhoud
1. Proloog

**PROLOGE**

Jellal stond tegen een muur onder dezelfde brug waar hij en Erza al eerder hadden afgesproken. Hij wachten op Yajima die hem naar de Magische Raad zou brengen waar hij zou worden berecht voor zijn daden.

Na de magische spelen had Yajima en Makarov hem gevraagd de magische raad verschijnen. Hij wist dat hij geen keus had en hij stond nog in het krijt bij Yamjima. Bovendien was hij bereid te sterven om wat hij had gedaan ook al was Ultear tegen het hele idee dat hij zou worden berecht en was het pas mogelijk nadat Yajima in discussie met haar was geweest en hij haar had verteld dat hij ooit terug zou komen.

Na alles wat hij had gedaan is dat wat hij verdienden.

Hij zag een manelijk gedaante verschijnen in het duister. Het was Yamjima hij liep naar hem toe.

"Ben je er klaar voor?" Vroeg hij hem.

Hij knikte "Wat mijn straf ook zal zijn ik ben bereid de consequenties te ondergaan"

"Ik had ook geen ander antwoord geacepteerd. Volg mij dan maar de rest wacht al op je" Zei hij.

Hij deed wat hij zei en hij volgde hem in stilte.

In de rechtszaal hoorde hij de aanklacht zijn eerste gedachten was dat hij het niet goed verstond. Hij had verwacht dat hij weer terug zou moeten naar zijn cel of de doodstraf. Maar dit sloeg werkelijk alles.

"Sorry zou u dat nog eens herhalen"

Dat was het eerste wat hij zei sinds hij hier in de rechtszaal stond en zijn eigen stem klonk onvriendelijk door zijn eigen oren. Hij sprak niet al te hard maar toch. Guran Doma las zijn aanklacht voor in complete stilte en staarde hem aan "Hoorde je me niet?" Zei hij met een strenge toon.

"Ik ben bang van niet" Zei Jellal "Zei u nou net dat ik voorwaardelijk vrij ben" vroeg hij.

"Dat is correct" Zei Guran. Zijn woorden klonken raar alsof het hem pijn deed om ze uit te spreken. "Na het helpen stoppen van Nirvanna en het platleggen van veel donkere Gildes en het vermoede dat je handelingen tijdens de bouw van de toren van de hemel gecontroleerd werden door anderen dan jezelf zijn wij verplicht je voorwaardelijk vrij te spreken maar onthoud wel een overtreding van de voorwaarden of een stap in de verkeerde richting word je onmiddellijk gevangen gezet en geëxecuteerd is dat begrepen."

Hij knikte en voelde zich raar waarom zouden ze dit voor hem doen?

"Ik zal nou de voorwaarden op lezen voor je vrijheid. Je zal een kopie meekrijgen als je gaat met het rechtelijke document waarin de voorwaarden en termen in staan. Als eerste omdat Fairy Tail voor je vrijheid heeft gepleit. Zullen hun de volledige verantwoordelijkheid hebben als je weer de fout in gaat."

Hij knikte Magnolia was een tamelijke grote stad en het was meer dan hij verwachten.

"Als tweede ben je verplicht ten alle tijden een magische halsband te dragen. Waarbij een magische ketting zit die erop aangesloten kan worden"

"Als tweede je mag vrij de stad in bewegen maar het is voor jou verboden de stad Mangolia te verlaten tenzij begeleid door een S-klassen tovenaar die dan op dat moment verantwoordelijk is je bent dan verplicht in het zelfde gebouw te blijven als begeleider. Mocht je het gebouw uitgaan dan moet je in het zicht blijven. Ook krijgt de desbetreffende S-klassen tovenaar een magische armbandje mee die verbonden is met de magische halsband hierop zitten vijf opties aangebracht die een S-Klasse magiër ten alle tijden mag gebruiken naar zijn of haar wil de gebruiksaanwijzing krijg je net als elke S-klasse tovenaar van Fairy Tail mee. Begrijp je dat?"

Hij knikte weer en vroeg zich af of Fairy Tail begreep wat ze zichzelf op de nek hadden gehaald. Alles wat hij deed was hun verantwoordelijkheid nu. Hij balde zijn vuist. Waarom dit is niet wat ik verdien en hij wist dat hij zichzelf nog meer zou gaan haten als hij (per ongeluk)een fout maakte en zei ervan de dupe zouden worden.

"Als laatste val je onder de autoriteit van Makarov Dreyar en ben je verplicht te doen wat hij je beveelt en of opdraagt begrijp je dat."

Hij knikte voor de laatste keer en toen niemand iets zei. Slikte hij even "Ik heb het begrepen." Zei hij hardop.

Guran knikte rolde het document op dat hij aan het oplezen was en toverde het weg. "In vierentwintig uur zul je worden getransporteerd naar Magnolia" Hij sloeg met zijn hamer der gerichtheid. De harde klap echode door de kleine kamer.

In een paar seconden verdween Nadal en een bewaker pakte hem bij zijn armen beet. Hij draaide zich om en liep met ze mee.

Ze namen hem mee naar een donkere kleine kamer met een soort pijnbank waarop metalen handboeien waren aangebracht.

"Ga maar lekker liggen Jellal of moet ik de baas roepen" Zei Nadal met een valse grijns op zijn gezicht.

"Waarom" Vroeg hij."Ik was toch voorwaardelijk vrij?"

"Voorwaardelijk ja en dit hoort bij de voorwaarden waarmee jij akkoord ben gegaan" Zei hij vals

"De magische halsband weet je nog?" Zei zijn collega "Maak je je niet zo druk die handboeien zijn er alleen voor je eigen veiligheid en.."

Maar Nadal onderbrak hem"voor de onze natuurlijk" Grinnikte hij weer.

Jellal knikte en deed ging liggen hij had hier geen goed gevoel over maar hij had het Yajima belooft niet tegen te werken kost wat het kost.

De bewaker maakte zijn handen en benen vast met de boeien en metalen kettingen. Maar Jellal wist dat hij Erza en de andere weer snel zou zien en sloot zijn ogen.


	2. Chapter 1

De Ruine Ridders lieten hem achter bij de voorkant van Fairy Tail hij voelde zijn nek nog branden van de pijn die door zijn nieuwe halsband kwam. Zijn tas die hij nog had van zijn tijd bij Crime Sociere stond naast hem een van de ridders maken zijn boeien los draaide zich om en liep weg. Naar de rest van de ridders en vertrokken ze keken niet naar hem om. Jellal keek naar ze totdat ze compleet uit zijn gezichtsveld waren verdwenen terwijl hij met zijn handen aan zijn polsen wreef. De zon was scheen fel en hij voelde de wind oor zijn blauwe haren. Hij was gekleed in donker kleren. Hij had een donker blauwe mantel met twee lichtblauwe touwtjes die beiden een schild pedant aan het uiteinde hadden en een goudkleurig symbool aan de linker kant van zijn ter hoogde van zijn borst dat een beetje leek op het Fairy Tail symbool en daaronder een lichtblauw shirt. En een simpele donker blauwe spijkerbroek die weggestopt was in zijn leren donker zwarte laarzen.

Hij wachten even voordat hij de deur opendeed en keek erna. Hij wist hoe het eruit zag voordat er zeven jaar verstrekken maar hij had het niet meer gezien sinds het was verbouwd. Het was groter dan eerste hij keek naar boven en zag de windmolen van het gebouw. Hij boog en pakte zijn tas en slingerde het over zijn schouder.

Jellal plaatste zijn hand op een van de gilde deur dubbele deur. Liet zijn hand weer los en ademde diep in voordat hij de deur wou opende.

Plotseling vloog de deur open en een schot van vlammen volgde Jellal kon gemakkelijk ontwijken net als hij had gedaan om de aanvallen van Erza te ontwijken toen ze in de toren van de hemel waren. Jellal dacht even dat hij werd aangevallen maar, haalde opgelucht adem toen hij zag dat het Natsu was die Grey het gebouw uit gelanceerd had.

"Vuur brein dat was een gemene zet! Kom maar op en vecht als een man!" Schreeuwde Grey terwijl hij opstond en op Natsu afrenden terwijl hij schudden met zijn vuist in de lucht en zijn ijs magie gebruikte en pijlen van ijs creëerde die hij op Natsu afschoot. Natsu ontweek en maakte zetten zijn vuist in de fik "Nu ben ik pas opgewarmd."

Maar toen Natsu Jellal zag stopte hij en Grey met vechten.

"Jellal..." Zei Grey maar werd onderbroken door Juvia die op hem afgerend kwam met Lion achter haar aan.

Juvia ging achter Grey staan.

"Latten we alles glashelder maken" Zei Lion.

"Glashelder" Zei Grey met een sarcastische toon.

"Juvia wil ook alles glashelder maken" Zei ze en hield Grey's arm vast.

"Ik krijg je nog wel vlammenkop" Riep Grey en liep weg met Lion en Juvia die hem nog steeds vasthield bij zijn arm.

"Yo" Zei Natsu met een vette glimlach op zijn gezicht "Fijn dat je er bent"

Op dat moment kwam Lucy de gilde uit "Natsu Happy laten we gaan" Glimlachte ze "Ik moet de huur nog betalen en.." Ze stopte in haar zin toen ze Jellal zag.

"Welkom terug" Zei ze

Jellal ogen verwijderde Welkom terug? Waarom zei ze dat.

"Kom je nog Lucy we gaan " Zei Natsu die al vooruit was gerend samen met Happy die door de lucht vloog.

"Wacht even" Riep ze "Tja spreek je later nog wel bovendien de meester wil je spreken" Zei ze en ze rende achter hun aan Terwijl ze rende hoorde Jellal haar nog roepen "Wacht nou even."

Op dat moment hoorde hij een vrouwen stem achter zich

"Jellal..." Het was Erza "kom je mee de meester wil je spreken."

Jellal knikte en volgde haar naar binnen de gilde door hij hoorde mensen fluisteren en zag Makarov en Mavis zitten. "Ik moet nu aan het werk ik zie je later nog wel" Fluisterde ze tegen gaf hem een knipoog hem en vertrok.

"Kom erbij zitten" Zei Mavis Jellal knikte en met zijn hoofd respectvol en deed wat ze had gezegd.

Makrov bestudeerde Jellal. "Ik neem aan dat je de voorwaarden kent"

Jellal knikte

"Ik zal je nooit vergeven voor wat je mijn kinderen destijds heb aangedaan ook al was het buiten je eigen wil om maar.." Zei Makarov en keek Jellal aan voor een paar seconden. Jellal wist dat zijn lot van dit moment afhing want als Makarov het wou kon hij gelijk geëxecuteerd worden hij voelde zijn hartslag in zijn keel en wachten geduldig af

"Maar door de afgelopen gebeurtenissen en het feit dat je als Mystogan voor ons heb gewerkt heet ik je welkom in onze Gilde op de voorwaarden dat je nooit maar dan ook nooit meer het duistere pad kiest."Makarov sloot zijn ogen en knikte naar Mirajne voordat hij en Mavis op stonden en vertrokken.

**Korte Terugblik**

"Doen we er echt wel goed aan hem op te nemen in Fairy Tail" Vroeg Yamjima aan Makarov en Mavis.

"Hij heeft het zelfde hart als de rest van de Gilde bovendien vertrouw ik erop dat hij zo lang hij hier is niks verkeerd doet." Beantwoorde Mavis.

"Ja maar toch maak ik me zorgen" Zei Yamjima "Zeker nadat gesprek met Ultear weet ik niet of alleen die magische halsband genoeg is" Zuchten hij.

"Ik heb je verslag gelezen en dat baart me inderdaad zorgen maar ik heb het gevoel dat dit het beste is wat we kunnen doen" Beantwoorden Makarov.

"Dan laten we het hierbij" Zei Yamjima "Maar zeg niet dat ik niet gewaarschuwd heb"

"Natuurlijk" Zei Miranjane en ze kwam op hem af met een glimlach terwijl ze haar handen achter haar rug hield "Waar wil je het hebben?" Vroeg ze.

**Einde Terugblik**

Jellal keek haar aan "Sorry wat bedoel je precies?" Vroeg hij

Ze stak haar hand onder de toonbank, en hield een kleine stempel tevoorschijn. Mirajane draaide hem om, en hij zag het Fairy Tail symbool op de andere kant. Jellal staarde na, dat bedoelde toch niet...

"Ik ben niet lid van de gilde. " zei hij. "Ik word vrijgegeven in de bewaring. Er is een verschil."

"Is er echt?" vroeg Mirajane met een glimlach. "Het lijkt mij dat, je al bijna lid was weet je nog dat we samen in team B zaten als Fairy Taily tovenaars, en omdat je niet kunt Magnolia verlaten zonder ons, dat je net zo goed aan te sluiten. Je zult het geld nodig hebt om jezelf te onderhouden en op deze manier zul je in staat om werk te vinden. "

"Jullie zijn beter af zonder mij in deze gilde" zei Jellal. "Niet na wat ik gedaan heb."

"Heb je de afgelopen zeven jaar dan niks anders gedaan om je schulden goed te maken en je zonde goed te maken", zei Mirajane.

Hij zei niets en keek weg. Mirajane hield de stempel in haar hand naar hem ui in een stille. "Je hebt al te veel tijd besteed aan het straffen van jezelf Jellal" zei ze. "Wil je echt zo doorgaan zonder aan een goede toekomst te denken ... zonder vrienden, wat voor soort vrijheid is dat?"

Vrijheid.

"Er is geen vrijheid in deze wereld ..."

De woorden klonken hem vreemd, zelfs als ze kwamen uit zijn eigen mond. Hij zag Erza nog voor zich, tranen stroomden uit haar ene oog. Hij voelde zich nog steeds schuldig ondanks zijn tijd bij Crime Sociere. Was hij echt wel klaar om zijn leven in de duisternis vaarwel te zeggen en een nieuw leven te beginnen. Maar maakte hem dat dan niet een vreselijke egoïst zomaar alles vaarwel te zeggen wat hij had gedaan. Hij zuchten en liet zijn de mouw van zijn jas glijden.

Miranjane glimlachte "Welke kleur?"" vroeg ze.

Het antwoord kwam onmiddellijk. Nadenken was niet nodig. Op het moment dat ze sprak van kleur, Dacht hij aan haar.

Haar rood scarlet haar ...

"Rood."

De stempel raakte de huid van zijn bovenarm en begon te gloeien. Hij voelde de magie werken aan hem, zelf in zijn huid. Mirajane trok de stempel weg en hij keek naar beneden en zag een rode Fairy Tail symbool. Het zag er vreemd uit en zo voelde hij het ook. Ze glimlachte naar hem, en hij slaagde erin voorlopige terug te glimlachen.


	3. Chapter 2

Jellal zat aan een van tafels van Fairy Tail, Met zijn hoofd gesteund in zijn hand de ander vrije hand pakte een zwart schaakstuk en hij dacht na waar het te plaatsen. Het was twee dagen na zijn vrijlating, en er was niet veel voor hem te doen. Laxus en Makarov waren weg met Mavis en Wakaba om iets te bespreken en Erza em Gildartz warren nog steeds niet terug van hun missies. Hij plaatste het stuk en keek op.

"Schaakmat" Zei hij.

Jet en Droy keken verbaasd naar hem.

"Schaakmat maar hoe? eerst Fried en nu Levy hoe is dat mogelijk hij moet vals gespeeld hebben." Zei Droy.

"Dat is tegen de regels en als ik zolang ik er ben zal er geen regel worden gebroken" Zei Freed die achter hun stond.

"Yosh nu is het mijn buurt" Riep Natsu "Ik ben helemaal opgewarmd" En hij smeet alle stukken weg "Yeah gewonnen" en hij danste van vreugde terwijl hij de witte koning in de lucht hield met zijn hand.

"Dat is Natsu hij maakt gewoon zijn eigen regels" Zei Happy lachend.

"Daar kan ik niet tegen ingaan" Zei Lucy ook de rest van de gilde begon nu te lachen behalve Natsu.

"Wat bedoel je daar nou weer mee Happy" Zei Natsu geïrriteerd op dat moment gooide iemand de voordeur open en het harde geluid liet iedereen schrikken. Laxus ademde diep in en schreeuwde "Ik ben er weer en ik heb veel geld verdient." Hij was ineens stil toen hij Jellal zag "JIJ!" Schreeuwde hij terwijl hij naar Jellal wees.

"Ik?" Vroeg Jellal verward.

"Ja jij wie dacht je dan dat ik bedoelde slimbo?" Ze Grey. Maar werd onderbroken door Canna.

"Ohh Grey je bent terug!" Zei Juvia "Dat was heel gemeen op missie gaan zonder Juvia"

"Hey Grey neem een glas het is _hip _goed voor je" Zei zowel tegen Grey als Jellal Canna. "Het is gratis ik trakteer"

Grey begon te lachen "Laat me niet lachen hem een glas aanbieden als je niet oppast maakt hij nog een slaaf van je Canna" Grey ging veder "Bovendien ik denk niet dat die losser ooit een glas op krijgt haha wat een grap"

"Zo is het genoeg Grey Canna " Zei Miranaje.

"Stoppen waarmee dan?" Zei Canna terwijl ze een wenkte en door praten "We hebben gewoon looool ik wed dat Jellal nog nooit van zijn hele leven plezier kunnen makken."

Miranje keek verdrietig naar Jellal en wachten op een antwoord ze wist dat Cana de waarheid aan haar kant had. Jellal keek verward terwijl hij glimlachten.

"Ik heb wel eens plezier gehad in mijn leven" Beantwoorde hij terwijl hij naar de vloer keek

"Ooh ja met wie dan?" Vroeg Cana terwijl ze een slok nam.

"Met Erza" Beantwoorde Jellal uiteindelijk.

Iedereen slaakte een zucht van schrik behalve Grey.

"Op het moment dat je haar offerde en dacht dat Zeref terug zou komen zeker" Zei Grey vals.

"Niet waar" Zei Jellal geïrriteerd en dacht terug aan het moment al die keren dat hij bij Erza was ook al waren de omstandigheden vreselijk en dacht ze meer aan ontsnappen in de tijd dat ze nog kinderen waren dan aan hem maar dat was is oké.

Net toen hij iets wou gaan zeggen werd hij onderbroken door Cana die wijn naar Grey gooide waardoor Grey non-stop begon te schelden en alles om zich heen vervloekten.

"Ik heb een idee waarom houden jullie geen wedstrijdje wie het meest kan drinken zonder van zijn stokje te gaan." Grey haalde een wenkbrauw op en Canna knikte vrolijk.

"Tsch dat spelletje is voor kleine kinderen" Mompelde Grey.

Cana tilde haar glas op "Kinderen?" en ze lachten.

Ze is onder de controle van de drank dacht Jellal mensen die te veel drinken weten niet wat ze doen.

"Dan moet het kinderspel voor je zijn om hem te verslaan he Grey" Zei ze met een valse glimlach.

Grey zuchten en wees naar Jellal "Ik daag je uit voor een wedstrijdtje"

"Grey wat doe je nu je weet net als ik dat hij en jij nog noot hebben gedronken en.." Begon Miranje maar werd onderrokken.

"Ik accepteer de uitdaging" Zei Jellal en stond op.

"Yeah dat is de manier waarop ik ervan hou" Zei Grey en liep naar de bar.

Jellal zei niks en liep ook naar de bar. Miranaje vulde twee grote glazen met drank. Iedereen ging om ze heen staan om te zien wie er zou winnen.

Natsu sprong achter de rest aan om het te zien maar kon er niet door kommen en zag dat Happy was gaan vliegen om de wedstrijd te zien.

"Happy beetje hulp graag" Riep hij.

"Ai Sir" Riep Happy en tilde Natsu op, Die zich daarna concentreerde om alles te zien.

Jellal keek ongeldig naar het glas dat helemaal gevuld werd over de top en wist niet zeker of hij wel zoveel kon drinken. Hoe kon hij zichzelf hier uit reden? Het was gevaarlijk voor mensen vergif zeker voor iemand die nog nooit had gedronken zoals hij. Sinds zijn kindertijd gaven ze hem nooit iets te drinken alleen water zelfs nadat hij zijn lichaam was overgenomen en gedachten gemanipuleerd werden verbood Ultear hem iets anders te doen dan bezig zijn met het afleiden van de Magische raad zodat ze haar doelen kon volbrengen voor Meester Hades. Hij had wel eens gelezen over wat alcohol deed met mensen voor zijn werk bij de Magische raad als er iemand werd veroordeelt en hij wist dat het rare dingen met mensen deed. Wat zou er met hem gebeuren als hij ook zo veel zou drinken? Word hij dan ook zo? Al die vragen maakte hem onzeker.

"Klaar" Vroeg Grey ongeduldig

"Yeah" Zei Jellal twijfelend.

"Waarom maken we het niet wat interessanter Elfeman" Zei Cana terwijl ze hem aanstoten

"Wat bedoel je precies?" Vroeg hij.

"Ik wed honderd op Jellal" Zei ze.

"Aangenomen ik op Grey" Zei Elfeman.

"Dan stem ik ook op Jellal" Zei Levy.

Joy en Jet zeiden tegelijk "Wij gaan met Levy mee"

"Reken maar op ons Jellal" Zeiden Bisca en Alzack tegelijk.

"En ik dan ben ik soms onzichtbaar" Schreeuwde Grey.

Juvia blooste en zei verlegen "Alles voor Grey Juvia stemt voor Grey"

"Bedankt Juvia"

Ze bloosde.

"Sorry Grey wij stemmen op Jellal" Zeiden Natsu en Lucy.

"Oi Oi zover voor ons team" Zei Grey stikem een beetje teleurgesteld.

"He he" Zei Lucy en klopte hem op zijn schouder. Terwijl Juvia op een zakdoek beet en kwaad staarde naar Lucy. Liefdes rivaal dacht ze.

"Oke hoeveel mensen zijn er? Vroeg Makarov en liet Miranje rond gaan om het geld te hallen

Natsu telde op zijn vingers "Een daar en een daar he hou eens op met lopen hoe moet ik ooit tellen als jullie door elkaar blijven lopen" Zei hij geïrriteerd.

"Dat is Natsu" Zuchten Happy.

"Klaar voor de start en af" Riep Natsu blij en enthousiat.

Grey pakte snel een glas en begon te drinken. De mensen juichten. Jellal keek naar hem terwijl hij dronk hij wist niet zeker of hij dit ging overleven. Toen hij een groot glas pakte en het aan zijn lippen zetten zei iets het hem niet te doen.

Iemand drukte het glas wijn diep tegen zijn mond en liet de wijn langzaam naar benden gaan. Hij voelde het. Het voelde koud terwijl het langs zijn keel naar binnen gleed...en ineens...zoet. Zijn maag voelde ineens Hyper actief aan. Ineens voelde hij dezelfde hand bij zijn nek en toen hij achterover keek om te zien wie het was bleek het Cana te zijn die naar hem grineket hij grinekte terug toen ze naar hem wenkte. Hij voelde zich eindelijk een keertje relaxte en liet zijn lichaam rusten om de wijn naar benden te gaan door zijn lijf. Hij voelde zich..doezelig in een andere wereld waar niks gebeurde helemaal niks. Hij voelde zich primaaa. In deze nieuwe wereld was...

onder dat hij het wist had hij al het vijfde glas op en keek er naar zijn gezicht vermogen werd... wazig en zijn hoofd voelde zwaar alsof hij wou gaan slapen. Maar op een of andere manier voelde alles...goed. Hij voelde de wonden die hij had niet eens meer en het leek alsof alles er niks was gebeurt. De toren niet en zijn daar als tijd als slaaf van de Donkere tovenaars. Het moment dat hij werd gedwongen dingen tegen zijn wil in te doen en de jaren cel die erop volgden alles leek nu slechts een vage droom.

Hij keek naar Grey die al een tijdje neer was na drie glazen. Jellal lachten en stond op en keek iedereen aan. Ze juichten voor hem en het voelde geweldig. Hij zocht naar Grey die ineens verdwenen was.

Hij keek om zich heen nergens te vinden. Ineens voelde hij dat hij werd vastgepakt bij zijn kraag door Grey hand.

"Grey wat doe je nu?" Zei Natsu kwaad die neergezet werd door Happy en naar hem toe liep met zijn hand zwaaiende van woede.

Jellal pakte Grey hand vast die hem beet had.

"Laten we dit dingetje eens uit proberen" Zei Grey vals en had de armband om zijn pols gedaan en drukte op een van de knoppen van het magische paneel dat erop verscheen. "Vijf opties toch laten we de eerste optie eens uitproberen"Jellal kreeg onmiddellijk een pijnlijke schok hij was te dronken en die schok zorgde ervoor dat hij Grey hand losliet. "Arg" Gilde Jellal van de pijn en hij werd neergegooid door Grey tegen een van de bar krukken en landen keihard op zijn rug.

"Grey!" Riep Natsu en viel aan met zijn vlammende vuist van de draak.

"ijs maak pijlen" Zei Grey en Natsu werd geraakt door zijn pijlen en kwam tegen de muur aan waarbij zijn armen en benen vastgevroren waren. Natsu omringde zichzelf met vuur en liet het ijs smelten.

"Grey" Riep Lucy.

"Roep mijn naam niet je verraden me zonet en nu ineens zijn we weer vriendjes" Schreeuwde Grey kwaad.

Jellal probeerden op te staan wat erg tegen viel omdat hij zo dronken was.

"Niet zo snel jij als ik me het goed herinner heeft dit apparaatje nog een paar leuke opties" En hij drukte het tweede knopje in. Er verscheen een magische cirkel om Jellal heen. Jellal vuurde Hemelse pijlen op Grey af maar de magische cirkel blokkeerde zijn aanval. De pijlen knalde als vuurwerk ballen tegen de cirkel.

Natsu had zichzelf inmiddels bevrijd en Miranjane veranderde in een van haar duivels zielen.

"Ik weet dat je al talloze keren met hem gevochten heb maar nu gaat hij toch echt te ver je mag hem later hebben" Zei Miranjane tegen Natsu.

"Als je maar genoeg voor me over houd" Zei Natsu en hij en Miranjane lanceerde zichzelf naar Grey toe. Natsu omringd door vuur en Miranjane had een van haar klauwen omhuld met duister.

"Dan is het nu maar eens tijd voor de derde optie" Grey glimlachten drukte op een van de knopjes en activeerde de magische halsband. Jellal werd opgetild door een magische kracht en kon geen kant meer op bewegen was niet meer mogelijk. De derde optie was een gevaarlijke optie wist hij. Als je die optie gebruikte kon Grey Jellal's magische energie onbeperkt gebruiken om Grey zijn eigen krachten te laten verdriedubbelen. Zonder dat Grey zijn eigen magische container hoeft te gebruiken. Dit was gevaarlijk voor hem omdat, een magische kracht van een tovenaar als hij ook meteen zijn eigen levens kracht is.

"ijs maak" Begon Grey Jellal kreeg meteen een pijnlijke schok en voelde dat Grey zijn magische energie stelde "Hammer" en in een klap werden zowel Natsu als Miranjane de gilde uitgeblazen.

"Game over Lossers" Zei Grey "Iemand anders nog die het wil proberen."

"Grey waarom?" Vroeg Lucy hem.

"Is het niet duidelijk dan" Beantwoorde hij "Deze rat geeft onze gilde een slechte naam en heeft Erza al meerden keren aan het huilen gemaakt" Zei Grey en vuurde pijlen van ijs op haar af. Lucy kon nog maar net ontwijken. Jellal voelde weer een nog pijnlijke schok door zijn lichaam gaan en hij voelde weer zijn magische energie omlaag gaan.

"Bovendien met zo veel kracht vind ik het wel eens tijd dat deze gilde een nieuwe meester krijgt" Grinnikte hij.

"Ten koste van anderen zeker dat nooit." Huilde Lucy "Poort van de leeuw ik open je" Ze pakte haar sleutel en een fel licht verscheen "Loke" Waaruit Loke verscheen.

"Mijn mooie prinses wat kan ik voor je doen misschien zin in een romantisch dineetje voor twee" Zei Loke.

"Nooit maar ik heb je hulp nodig om Grey te verslaan" Zei ze.

"Niet jij ook al he we waren toch vrienden" Zei Grey vals.

"Altijd" Beantwoorden Loke "Maar het is mijn trots als geest om mijn meester te dienen zelf als is het tegen een vriend" En hij viel aan.

"Wat jij wilt" Zei Grey met een glimlach op zijn gezicht "ijs maak bazooka" En vuurde op Loke die daarna oploste in een fel licht. Jellal kreeg een nog hardere schok dan eerst. "Oh had ik je het nog niet verteld dat elke keer dat als ik aanval niet alleen mijn aanval sterker word maar de kracht ook verdubbeld per keer dat ik een aanval gebruik."Vertaling voor Jellal elke keer dat Grey aanviel werd zijn magische krachten sneller en sneller weg getransporteerd naar Grey en voelde hij de magische schokken dubbel zo erg.

"Grey stop nu alsjeblieft" Smeekte Lucy.

"Zorg er maar voor" Lachte hij "ijs maak.."


	4. Chapter 3

De mensen keken haar aan toen zij met meer dan honderd kilo bagage het dorp door liep terugkerend van haar geslaagde missie. Ze had een paar leuke souvenirs meegenomen en nu was ze op weg naar de gilde. Erza Scarlet met haar mooie haar in de wind. Zat ze terug te denken aan Natsu en de rest. Ineens zag ze een groepje mensen om een ijsbeeld staan Erza keek erna over Natsu gesproken was dat hem niet in het ijsbaald dacht te toen ze het ijs beeld beter bekeek en daar was Miranjane wat was er gebeurd. Ze zag dat er een scheur volgde in het ijsbeeld dat steeds groter werd totdat het ijs brak en Natsu eruit sprong.

"Waar is hij?" Natsu keek om zich heen van links naar rechte "Ik zal hem" Zei hij kwaad. Erza pakte hem vast. Mirannjane was nu ook bevrijd uit het ijs en luisterden.

"Wat is er gebeurt" Vroeg ze hem en haar.

"Grey hij gebruikt Jellal als energie bron en heeft de gilde overgenomen" Zei Miranjane

Jellal dacht Erza "Maar hoe?"

"Met de magische armband natuurlijk is zijn kracht enorm" Beantwoorden hij.

"Dan doen wij hetzelfde" Beantwoorden Erza. Grey waarom? Waarom Grey ze had veel vragen maar wist dat de gild reden eerst moest de rest kwam later wel.

"Wat?" Schreeuwde Natsu uit "Je weet dat dat gevaarlijk is voor Jellal als we zijn energie nog meer gebruiken kan het hem fataal worden"

"Dat weet ik maar het is onze enige kans tegen als Grey zoals je al zei Jellal kracht gebruikt kan je hem alleen verslaan als jij hetzelfde doet."

"Maar jij bent sterker"

"Klopt maar de armbanden zijn zo ingesteld dat er maar een de stand van de magische halsband bepaald. Ik ga als jij aanvalt naar Jellal en verbind zijn halsband met die van mij en schakel hem uit dan kan Grey niet meer bij zijn magische kracht en kunnen we hem verslaan." Ze gaf hem haar magische armband "Hij gebruikt waarschijnlijk die van Miranjane" en ze renden op de gilde af.

"GREEEY!" Screeuwde Natsu en Erza die de deur binnenkwamen stormen.

"Wat schatig zouden jullie echt een van je eigen team leden aanvallen" Grinikte hij.

"Tsch" Zei Natsu en keek weg

"Zelfs al ben je onze vriend andren pijn doen gaat tegen de regels van de Gilde in en zowaar ik hier ben wordt er aan de regels gehouden" Zei Erza

"Wat schattig maar, met deze extra kracht ben jij geen partij meer voor mij" Begon hij. "Kom maar op Titania" en hij viel aan met ijs pijlen. Jellal voelde weer een schok en zijn kracht nam veder af.

"Verkleed tijger panser"En ze veranderden in haar tijger form.

"Vlammende vuisten van de draak" Zei Natsu en sloeg de pijlen weg. Ook ditmaal raakte weer een schok Jellal die zijn krachten wegnam.

"Hee" Mompelde Grey "Zo te zien ben ik niet meer de enige met een nieuwe kracht bron maar het geeft niet Natsu het is tijd dat we dit voor eens en voor altijd afmaken" Grinnikte Grey hardop.

Krachtbron dacht Jellal zou hij zo gaan eindige als een batterij die opraakt en dan word weggegooid nee zo kon het niet voor hem eindige zo mocht het niet voor hem eindige maar wat kon hij doen hij kon geen kant op en toen zag hij dat Erza naar hem wenkte en wist wat ze van plan was.

"He Grey is dat alles wat je hebt" Zei Erza "Wat ben je nou voor verliezer ik wed dat je je pijlen van ijs niet veel groter meer kan maken dan dat is dat alles wat je hebt ik wed dat Natsu zijn vuur veel groter kan maken dan dat jij je ijs krachten groter kan maken".

"Dat lukt die kollen kop nooit" Grinnikte Grey en begon zijn zijn ijs maak krachten e activeren.

"Kom maar op ijs gorilla" En Natsu begon zijn vuur krachten te laden. Doordat Natsu en Grey hun krachten tegelijk gebruikte werd Jellal nu constant en elke seconde pijnlijker geloctuceerd waardoor zijn magische energie in een rap tempo daalde en hij moeite kreeg met het openhouden van zijn oogleden die net als zijn hoofd steeds zwaarder werden. Maar hij wist dat als hij het nu op zou geven hij zou sterven en Erza verdrietig zou maken.

"Pak aan ijs maak draak" Riep Grey en lanceerde een gigantische draak van ijs.

"Draken kracht" Zei Natsu en ging in draken kracht mode"Geheime kracht van de Fenix" en lanceerde een immens groot vuur op de draak af.

Net op het moment dat ze elkaar zouden raken en Jellal nog een laatste dodelijke schok zou krijgen voelde hij een hand bij zijn nek die zijn halsband aantikte. De draak van ijs en het vuur loste op en Jellal viel bewustellos neer in de handen van Erza.

"Dacht je dat ik zomaar opgaf" Grinnikte Grey "Ijs maa.." Maar werd neergehaald door Miranjane duivels form. "En nu is het tijd voor straf" Grinnikte ze.


End file.
